During integrated circuit manufacture, semiconductor wafers used in semiconductor fabrication typically undergo numerous processing steps, including deposition, patterning, and etching steps. Details of these manufacturing steps for semiconductor wafers are reported by Tonshoff et al., “Abrasive Machining of Silicon”, published in the Annals of the International Institution for Production Engineering Research, (Volume 39/2/1990), pp. 621–635. In each manufacturing step, it is often necessary or desirable to modify or refine an exposed surface of the wafer in order to prepare the wafer for subsequent fabrication or manufacturing steps. For example, semiconductor wafers having shallow trench isolation (STI) structures require planarization of the dielectric material prior to further processing.
One method of modifying or refining exposed surfaces of wafers employs processes that treat a wafer surface with a slurry containing a plurality of loose abrasive particles dispersed in a liquid. Typically this slurry is applied to a polishing pad and the wafer surface is then ground or moved against the pad in order to remove or take off material from the wafer surface. Generally, the slurry also contains agents that chemically react with the wafer surface. This type of process is commonly referred to as a chemical-mechanical planarization (CMP) process.
One limitation of CMP slurries, however, is that the slurry abrasive process must be carefully monitored in order to achieve a desired wafer surface topography. A second limitation is the mess associated with loose abrasive slurries. Another limitation is that the slurries generate a large number of particles that must be removed from the surface of the wafer and disposed of following wafer treatment. Handling and disposal of these slurries generates additional processing costs for the semiconductor wafer fabricator.
An alternative to CMP slurry methods uses an abrasive article to modify or refine a semiconductor surface. A CMP process that uses abrasive articles has been reported, for example, by Bruxvoort et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,794 and by Kaisaki et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,194,317. The reported abrasive articles have a textured abrasive surface that includes abrasive particles dispersed in a binder. In use, the abrasive article is contacted with a semiconductor wafer surface, often in the presence of a fluid or liquid to provide a planar, uniform wafer surface. Use of an abrasive article overcomes some limitations associated with CMP slurries.
The present invention exploits the advantages afforded by the use of abrasive articles to modify surfaces of semiconductor wafers.